I Still Love You
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Set after Victory Road '12. Matt Morgan feels rejected by his lover after Crimson not only attacked him, but abandoned him in their tag-team match. When Crimson finds his lover crying, what is he to do? Crimson/Matt Morgan


**Title:** I Still Love You

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Crimson/Matt Morgan

**Summary:** Set after Victory Road '12. Matt Morgan feels rejected by his lover after Crimson not only attacked him, but abandoned him in their tag-team match. When Crimson finds his lover crying, what is he to do?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash

**OOOO**

Crimson stood in the doorway, steam from his recent shower clouding around his towel-clad form. His eyes were focused on the frame curled on their hotel bed, a frown contorting his features as the occasional sob would rack the tan body. He could tell that Matt was sore, because usually he would be sprawled out on the entire bed, but now it seemed as if he had tried to make himself as small as possible. There was room from Crimson to climb in behind him, but Crimson didn't want to overstep his welcome. Sure that Matt must hate him for what he did, he climbed into the other bed and turned his back on the man he loved for the second time.

What Crimson didn't realize was that all Matt needed was reassurance – to feel those warm arms wrap around him and hear him promise that he would never let go. It may have sounded cliché, but he needed it like a dying man in the desert needed water. Hesitantly, his eyes opened, and he felt his heart break as he looked upon the back of his lover. He didn't see the tenseness in Crimson's back, every muscle in his body straining to not respond to Matt's anguish. But knowing that he was the cause only made it hurt a hundred times more. However, he refused to hurt Matt more than he already had. And so, he allowed the tears to continue.

But after an hour, it was obvious that neither would be able to find rest if this continued. Crimson rolled over onto his side, just looking at the other man. Matt had Crimson's pillow crushed against his chest, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried and failed to withold his emotions. Not really thinking about it, Crimson slid out of the bed and gently touched Matt's shoulder. The Giant's eyes snapped open, startled. But Crimson looked at him with a quiet confidence, trying to portray all of the love and remorse that he felt in his gaze. Slowly, he reached down and intertwined their hands. Matt smiled at the contact.

"Matt…" Crimson trailed, at a loss for words. Gently, he cleaned the tears off of the other man's face. "Please, don't cry. You know that I can't stand it when you cry."

Matt refused to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you. Just go back to sleep, I'll be fine."

Crimson shook his head. "No. You didn't disturb me. I'm… I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't mean what I said out there. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"You always abandon me. You always leave me behind to be attacked."

"Shh…" Crimson stroked his hair lovingly. "It was the storyline, baby. I had to do it. You know that I would never purposfully hurt you like that. You have to know that I didn't _want_ to do it, baby. So please, don't be mad at me anymore. Don't cry."

"Why not?" Matt asked, the tears already starting to dry.

Crimson offered him a watery smile. "Because you'll make me cry too, dummy."

Matt smiled at that – a full on smile, not even touched by the dried tear tracts on his face. Carefully, he moved over onto the other side of the bed and motioned for Crimson to join him. The red-head did so without complaint, snuggling down beneath the blankets and securing an arm around his lover. It had only been three hours, but he had missed this _so much._ He breathed in the scent that was purely, undeniably _Matt._ It washed over him like a calming flood, and he nuzzled closer. But Matt's body was still wracked with the occasional sob, and this unnerved Crimson. What was still making his lover upset?

"Matt, what's the matter?" The tone of his voice left no room for argument. Matt would have to answer his question.

"I just…" Matt looked down, burying his face in Crimson's neck to hide the tears that were forming again. "You are better than me. You're the one with the undefeated streak, you're the one who lasted fifteen minutes in the ring with both Magnus and Samoa Joe, and I'm the one who was taken down with one spear…"

"Matt." Crimson hissed, lifting the other man's face so that he would look him in the eye. "You listen to me. You are perfect just the way you are. Don't let my being an asshole make you think otherwise."

"Yeah…"

"I love you, Matt." Crimson said, raw honesty in his tone.

"I love you too." Matt replied automatically.

Crimson pressed a kiss to his cheek. "If you love me like you say, then why are you making this so difficult?"

"I just…"

Crimson rolled his eyes, obviously not amused with Matt's lack of words. He climbed on top of his lover, trailing his fingers down the man's button-down shirt and tearing the buttons from the material. "Well, then. I'll just have to prove it to you, won't I?"

Quickly, Crimson captured the other man's lips with his own, stealing his breath away and silencing any comeback that he would have made. He bit down softly on the delicate flesh of his bottom lip, before laving his tongue over the abused area, begging for entrance. Without hesitation, Matt allowed him inside. Their tongues danced across each other, moans swallowed down until the need for air became too great and they seperated. Breathless, Matt could do little more but watch as Crimson started in on his neck. He bit lightly, trailing down until he hit the protrusion of his collar bone. Knowing that Matt was incredibly sensitive there, he sucked harshly until the blood rose to the surface. Continuing with his minstrations, his hands trailed down to tweak Matt's nipples. Another moan came forth from the Giant, this time reverberating off the walls and leaving their neighbors with no question about what was going on inside of their hotel room.

But Crimson didn't care. He didn't care if the whole world knew about him and Matt. Right now, all he cared about was wiping any doubt, any insecurity from the other man's mind. When a sizeable hickey had formed, he released the abused skin and continued down to Matt's chest. A quick flick of his tongue over the already hardened nipples had Matt seeing stars, but Crimson didn't stop there. He went ever further down, his tongue dipping into the well that was Matt's bellybutton. He was so close to Matt's girth, but he avoided it purposefully. Matt could see the determination in Crimson's eyes, and even in his lust-filled state, he managed to work up a glare that would make any normal man's blood run cold. Crimson, however, was not normal. He had seen that glare too many times for it to have the same effect on him. So, instead, he simply smiled in return.

"Please, baby..." Matt whined, barely able to form a coherent sentence. "Need this... need you..."

"What do you want, baby?" Crimson asked, starting to fist Matt through the thin material of his pajama bottoms. Matt tried to answer, but his train of thought flew out into left field with one good roll of his hips, gaining just the right amount of friction. "Talk to me, baby."

"Fuck..." Matt moaned out, his eyes sliding closed.

"You have to elaborate, dear." Crimson smirked.

"I want you to fuck me, Crimson! Fuck me so hard I can't walk right! Fuck me so hard that every time I sit down, I remember how much you love me..." the last part was said softly, almost unsuredly.

Crimson's smirk fell. "And I do love you. Never doubt that."

Crimson dipped down and took the waistband of Matt's pajama bottoms in his teeth, slowly pulling them down until the bottom curve of his ass was revealed. If his baby's desperate rutting was any indication, there wasn't time to do much more. Quickly, he untied the drawstrings of his own sweatpants and pulled them down far enough to reveal his heavily swollen manhood. There weren't words to describe how much he wanted... no, how much he needed to be inside Matt right now. To fully claim him and to make him feel loved again, that was all that he desired. But when he reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, Matt stopped him. They locked eyes for a brief moment, before Matt shook his head.

"No." Matt frowned. "I want to feel you. All of you. No lube. No prep. Take... me... now."

"I don't want to hurt you, baby." The reluctance was obvious in Crimson's tone.

Matt shook his head again. "You won't hurt me. Just do it."

If it weren't for the fact that they had been fighting for weeks now, and this was the first time that Matt had had any interest in sex, then Crimson probably would have put up more of a fight. But this was what Matt wanted, and if it would make him feel better, than Crimson would do just that. Capturing his lover's lips in another kiss, he pressed the head of his manhood to that beautifully puckered entrance. It gave, slowly stretching to accomodate his girth. Inch by painful inch, Crimson slithered inside until he rested balls deep in Matt. The Giant had a look of pain on his face, but it was quickly washed down with pleasure as Crimson shifted, brushing gently over the sensitive bundle of nerves within him.

Desperately, Matt clawed at his lover's back, needing more of that wonderful sensation. Slowly, Crimson eased himself almost all the way out, before sliding back in at the same pace. But that wasn't good enough for Matt. Wrapping his legs around Crimson's waist as he pulled out for the second time, he hammered him back in with almost perfect accuracy. The little bundle of nerves was assaulted, sending waves of pleasure through him so violent that he could barely think. This was what he loved about sex with Crimson. There was never a moment where the red-head didn't make him feel wonderful. Faster and faster... the pce quickened, moans filling the air, before a final kiss was shared.

And then, Matt toppled over the edge. He let out a scream, which sounded beautiful to Crimson's ears, as thick ropes of white coated his nether regions and his stomach. Crimson was not too far behind, thrusting a few more times before he came. Hot semen coated his inner walls, reminding him of who he belonged to. And when Crimson pulled back, he felt that all-too-pleasant ache that he had wanted from the start. The ache that told him how much he was loved. The ache that told him that Crimson still wanted him, still needed him, and would never leave him.

Crimson rolled onto his side, immediately taking Matt into his arms. The mess could be cleaned up tomorrow. "Do you fell better now, baby? Do you believe me?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded, buring his face in Crimson's neck and allowing the need for sleep to creep up on him from out of nowhere. "I love you, Crimson."

"I love you too, Matt."

And with those five words said, Matt knew that he wouldn't doubt Crimson when it came to this matter again.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


End file.
